


Roomies

by 420alo



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420alo/pseuds/420alo
Summary: Lola and Elena have been roommates for a month and things are starting to heat up between them.
Relationships: Lola Rosales/Elena Dawson, Mariah Copeland/Tessa Porter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mainly a Lola/Elena pairing but Tessa and Mariah will pop up in a future chapter or chapters. Fair warning because I know some people are really offended by it, I use the 'c' word in this chapter and likely will use it again because I love it;)

Lola was preparing dinner when the front door to the apartment opened and Elena walked in. She smiled at her roommate and greeted her. "Hi Elena. Looks like you had a rough day my friend," Lola was really happy Elena had moved in with her a month ago. They got along really well and it was nice having a friend around.

"Hi Lola. Yeah, I'm really glad to be home," Elena told Lola as she set down her purse and took off her jacket. "It smells divine in here. What are you making?" Elena was so hungry and Lola's food was always delicious. Though the circumstances that brought them together as roommates were horrible, Elena was so thankful for Lola and her friendship. Being able to talk to someone who really listened had been invaluable to her and helped her heart heal after the breakup with Devon.

"Ropa vieja. It'll be ready in about half an hour. Why don't you take a nice hot shower then join me for dinner," Lola suggested to the weary looking woman standing by the door in her scrubs.

"Perfect choice for this weather," Elena loved everything Lola made but she had to admit her ropa vieja was definitely her favorite dish. "A shower sounds heavenly. I won't be long," Elena said before heading into the bathroom.

Lola continued preparing dinner then ducked into her room to change into more comfortable attire. She slipped into a grey tank top and black silk sleep shorts, then returned to the kitchen. She pulled a couple dishes from the cupboard and silverware from a drawer and set them on the counter. Elena emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed and fairly hot in the towel she had wrapped around her lithe form. Shoot, she was doing it again. This wasn't the first time she'd had inappropriate thoughts about Elena since the cute doctor moved in.

"It's amazing how a hot shower can completely change your mood. I feel like a new woman," Elena said as she joined Lola in the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Elena asked as she sidled up next to Lola who was stirring the stew.

Putting some clothes on would be a good start, Lola thought as her temperature rose. "Thanks but I've got it handled. Go ahead and change, it will be ready when you return," Lola needed some distance if she had any chance of keeping her libido in check.

"You're the best roomie. Be right back," Elena wrapped her arms around Lola for a quick hug. She struggled with herself to let go when all she wanted to do was pull the dark haired woman closer and inhale her delightful scent. The number of times she'd had impure thoughts about Lola over the last month was fast approaching triple digits. She pulled away reluctantly and went into her room.

Lola braced herself against the counter once Elena was in her room. Good lord, that woman was going to be the death of her. She was so incredibly turned on right now from an innocent friendly hug. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to quell her arousal. When this didn't work, she poured herself a shot of whiskey and tossed it back. She felt the liquid warm her as it slid down her throat. She was contemplating a second shot when she heard the door to Elena's room open. She moved to return the bottle to the shelf when Elena's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I'd love a shot of that if you don't mind," Elena said softly as she gently rubbed Lola's arm. Stop it Elena, just stop, her inner voice chastised.

"Uh, sure, of course. Let me just get you a shot glass," Lola tried to move away from Elena to grab a glass but was again halted by the small but firm hand on her arm.

"No need, I can just use this one," Elena picked up the shot glass Lola had used and held it out for Lola to fill. She didn't mean to press her breasts against Lola's side as she stretched her arm out, or did she?

Lola did her best to control her shaking hands and pour Elena a shot. She set the bottle back on the counter and turned to face Elena for the first time since she had entered the kitchen. Holy mother of god! Lola's mouth went instantly dry and her pussy clenched with want. Elena was wearing nothing but a very short light blue silk robe tied loosely around her waist. Lola could see Elena wasn't wearing a bra because the robe fell open a little as she leaned forward to set the empty shot glass on the counter. Lola couldn't stop herself from staring at Elena's exposed flesh.

Elena couldn't help but notice that Lola was staring at her hungrily. Was it possible Lola wanted her too? "Is everything okay Lola?" she asked as she toyed with the sash of her robe.

"What? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Lola was awash with desire for the woman standing in front of her.

"I asked if everything was okay with you," Elena repeated as she moved closer to Lola.

Lola took a step back when Elena moved closer and found herself pressed against the counter, unable to move any farther away. She swallowed hard as Elena moved even closer until they were mere inches apart. "I...it's...you're...," Lola struggled to say words let alone put them together coherently. She darted her tongue out to moisten her parched lips and noticed Elena's eyes were riveted to her mouth. When Elena returned her gaze to Lola's eyes, she swore she could see desire burning bright in them. Could it be that Elena was just as turned on as she was right now? "Is it too warm in here?" Lola was hoping Elena would take a step back. Or, perhaps she was hoping she would take another step forward.

"Doesn't seem too warm to me. Are you sure you feel warm because your body seems to be saying something else," Elena dropped her voice to a whisper as her gaze was drawn to Lola's ample bosom and her obviously hardened nipples.

"What?" Lola asked with confusion, her body was on fire. She followed Elena's gaze to her hardened nipples. Shit! How could she explain this away? "Elena, I...I'm sorry," Lola crossed her arms over her chest to hide her nipples.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lola. My nipples get hard when I'm turned on too. See," Elena took a step back, untied the sash of her robe and let the garment slip off her shoulders and drop to the floor.

"Damn Elena. You are so beautiful," Lola's voice was thick with desire as her eyes roved over Elena's almost naked body. She reached out toward Elena's pert breasts, halting before making contact to get permission. "May I?"

"Please Lola. I've been wanting this to happen for so long," Elena took Lola's hand in her own and placed it over her breast. She gasped at the contact and arched her back.

Lola squeezed Elena's breast gently and pinched her nipple lightly. She leaned forward and pulled Elena's other nipple into her mouth and swirled around it with her tongue.

When Lola began sucking on her nipple, Elena moaned softly and tangled her hands in the taller woman's long dark locks. "Lola, please, I need you inside me," Elena issued the plea to her roommate.

Lola wasted no time releasing Elena's breasts, then tugged her lacy black thong down her legs. She pushed Elena against the counter and spread her legs. Lola kissed up the insides of Elena's thighs until she reached her moist center. She slid her tongue inside Elena, collecting as much of her sweet nectar as she could before withdrawing. She replaced her tongue with two fingers, gliding into her wetness easily.

"God Lola. Fuck me now!" Elena was consumed with desire for the woman kneeling in front of her.

Lola began thrusting into Elena, slowly increasing the speed of her thrusts to match Elena's need. One the rhythm was set, Lola gently drew Elena's clit into her mouth and sucked on the erect nubbin.

Elena's hips jerked forward involuntarily when Lola's mouth wrapped around her most sensitive organ. Lola was making her feel so fucking good and she could feel her climax approaching fast. "Lola, fuck, I'm coming," she cried out as her body shook from the force of her orgasm.

Lola stood up and pulled Elena's shaking body into her arms before the shorter woman's legs gave out on her. She stroked Elena's back soothingly and planted soft kisses all over her neck. "You okay?" she whispered softly in Elena's ear.

"More than okay," Elena pulled back slightly to look at Lola when she spoke. "I've fantasized about this happening so many times but the real thing was so much better than any of my fantasies," she leaned in to capture Lola's lips with her own. She sucked Lola's juicy bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it like Lola had done with her clit earlier. She felt Lola moan into her mouth as the talented chef dug her fingers into Elena's ample ass. Elena moaned herself at Lola's touch.

Lola took advantage of the access Elena's moan provided for her tongue and slipped it into her roommate's mouth. She deepened the kiss and Elena eagerly matched the passion she was expressing. Lola hoisted Elena into her arms and the shorter woman wrapped her strong legs around her waist. Lola carefully navigated her way to her bedroom, easily carrying the petite woman without ever breaking their kiss. When she reached the edge of her bed, she gently eased Elena down onto it then straddled her naked form. 

"Why are your clothes still on?" Elena frowned at Lola. She wanted to feast her eyes on Lola's naked flesh.

"Hmmm, not sure but allow me to fix that," Lola reached down, grabbed the bottom of her tank top and swiftly pulled it over her head. She started reaching for her shorts but Elena stopped her by sitting up and pushing her onto her back.

"Allow me," Elena said as she licked her lips in anticipation. She tugged Lola's shorts down and was very pleased to discover she wasn't wearing underwear. After she tossed Lola's shorts aside, she leaned down to draw one of Lola's nipples into her mouth. As she sucked ardently, she brought her hand up to fondle her other breast.

Lola arched her back when Elena's hand made contact with her nipple. Her body was ablaze from her roommate's touch. Elena lavished her breasts with attention until she almost couldn't stand the pleasure anymore. Just when she thought she might break, Elena retreated from her mountainous region and licked a path down her abdomen. Elena circled her belly button before dipping her tongue inside. "Fuck Elena. You're making me so wet," Lola said in a breathy voice.

Elena dropped a trail of wet kisses from Lola's stomach to her dripping wet cunt. She pushed Lola's legs further apart so she could settle between them. She spread Lola's lips apart and licked her slowly. Up to her clit to circle it then back down to penetrate her entrance. Lola moaned and thrust her hips up, pushing Elena's tongue deeper inside her. Elena swirled her tongue inside Lola slowly until the taller woman was panting.

"Please Elena," Lola choked the words out as her desire hit an all time high.

Elena replaced her tongue with two fingers, pumping them in and out of Lola at a quick clip. Lola's pussy was so wet that her juices were running down Elena's arm and that was turning Elena on more than she already was. She fucked her relentlessly until Lola cried out when her orgasm hit.

"Oh god Elena, I'm coming!" Lola screamed in sheer delight. Her body quaked with pleasure as her orgasm washed through her. She felt Elena pull out of her and moments later she was licking her pulsating pussy. Elena's tongue felt heavenly as it explored all her nooks and crannies. Just as Lola felt her breathing returning to normal, Elena pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked it vigorously. Lola's hips rose up from the bed involuntarily, pushing her ever closer to Elena's face. She could feel another orgasm building inside her and knew it wouldn't be long before she came again.

Elena drew Lola's clit as far into her mouth as it would go and circled it sensuously with her tongue. This action triggered Lola's climax and soon the taller woman was bucking against Elena's mouth. She released her hold on Lola's clit when she felt her roommate wouldn't be able to bear the stimulation much longer. Elena moved to lay next to Lola as her friend rode the waves of her orgasm.

"That was incredible Elena," Lola said when she regained her ability to speak. She leaned over to kiss Elena softly on the lips.

"Yes, it was," Elena agreed after Lola pulled back. "I definitely need another shower now though."

"Me too. Wanna take one together? To, you know, conserve water," Lola suggested although what she had in mind damn sure wasn't going to conserve water.

"Yes. I'd love that," Elena was already picturing Lola with water and suds running down her as Elena washed every inch of her voluptuous body. "Shit, we forgot about dinner," Elena felt bad about that considering the time and effort Lola had put into preparing the meal.

"That's okay. Sometimes you just need to have dessert first," Lola said saucily as she winked at the woman lying next to her.


	2. Thankful For Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to the show for giving me the inspiration for this chapter by putting these three in a room together on Thanksgiving.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Thank you all so much for working today," Lola addressed the staff after Society closed for the day. "Now please go be with your families and other loved ones, enjoy the evening." Lola locked the front door after the last of the staff had exited the building. She headed back to the kitchen to pack up some leftovers to take back home. She checked the clock on the wall and knew Elena's shift had ended a couple hours ago. She hoped her roommate would be home when she got there so they could dine on leftovers together. And maybe they could dine on each other after that she thought as a naughty smile crept onto her face. They had both been pretty busy with work the last couple of days so there had been no further hanky panky between them since the first time they had sex a few nights ago. She and Elena had a good talk after they slept together about what it meant and if it would happen again. Neither one of them was ready to be in a relationship again and they certainly didn't want to ruin their friendship or status as roommates. They decided to keep things casual for now, kind of a friends with benefits situation, and promised to let the other know if they started to catch feelings. This arrangement seemed like it was just what she needed after a failed marriage. Since she had waited to have sex until she was with Kyle, her experience in that department had been limited. Sex with Theo had been fun but Theo had a lot of growing up to do and Lola wasn't looking to be someone's mother. Sex with Elena had been incredible and there was no awkwardness between them afterward which Lola appreciated greatly. Lola was quite looking forward to exploring her sexuality and what she liked in bed with Elena. Until Elena moved in, she had never been attracted to a woman before so she was curious if Elena was just an anomaly or if she might be into women as well as men. No time like the present to start figuring that out she thought as she grabbed the to go bag, switched off the lights and exited through the back door.

***************************************************

Elena followed Amanda into the living room with a glass of wine in her hand and sat in the chair. Amanda took a seat on the couch and took a sip of her wine. Elena was really glad Amanda had shown up earlier with a bottle of wine to keep her company. She hadn't been looking forward to spending the day alone and wasn't sure when Lola would get home from work. The two of them had a delightful time getting to know each other better over a meal of delivered Thai food. They were chatting about possibly being great friends if they had met in college when the front door opened and Lola walked in.

"Hey! This is so cozy," Lola said with a big smile as she walked into the apartment and saw Elena and Amanda laughing together.

"Yeah, Amanda stopped by to keep me company," Elena said with a laugh.

"We were keeping each other company. We both didn't have plans, so.." Amanda told Lola with a wide grin.

"Well, that's amazing. Have you guys eaten because I brought so many leftovers?" Lola asked as she held up the take away bag from Society.

"We just ordered Thai or we would be all over that bag right now because it smells amazing," Amanda said as she wished she wasn't so full.

Lola laughed at that, "Thank you so much. You know, we did have some really nice specials if I do say so myself." Lola set the bag and her keys on the desk then hung her coat and purse on the coat rack.

"Please excuse me ladies, I need to use the restroom," Amanda told the roommates as she set her wine glass on the coffee table. She got up and went into the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Lola strode across the room and straddled Elena's lap. "I've been thinking about doing this all day," Lola said softly before gently pressing her lips to Elena's.

Elena groaned when Lola ran her tongue along her lips, seeking entrance. She parted her lips and met Lola's tongue with her own. Elena ran her hands down Lola's back until they were cupping her ass firmly.

Lola deepened the kiss as she kneaded Elena's breasts with her hands. She felt Elena's nipples harden under her touch, making her wetter than she already was.

Both women were completely engrossed with one another and had forgotten they weren't alone in the apartment until they heard a polite cough. Lola pulled away from Elena's lips and turned her head to see Amanda standing there awkwardly. "Sorry about that Amanda, we got a little carried away," Lola apologized to their guest.

"Not a problem. I didn't realize the two of you were seeing each other," Amanda was curious why Elena hadn't mentioned this new development in her love life when they were talking earlier. Maybe that's why she'd been evasive when Amanda brought up Nate.

"We're not dating, we're just doing the whole friends with benefits thing. It's a new development," Elena told Amanda as Lola got up from her lap.

"I see. Well, don't let me keep you from that. Elena, I had a great time getting to know you better today. Lola, it was lovely seeing you but I should be on my way," Amanda started for the coat rack to retrieve her jacket.

"Please don't go Amanda," Lola said. "At least stay for pie."

"What kind of pie?" Amanda stopped in her tracks as she had a pretty fierce sweet tooth.

"I have pecan and sweet potato," Lola replied.

"Then I will definitely stay for pie," Amanda said as she sat down on the couch.

"You served sweet potato pie at Society?" Elena asked her roommate curiously.

"Um, no. I made it just for you because you mentioned it was your favorite and your mom made it every Thanksgiving before she got sick," Lola told her friend and now sometimes lover.

"Lola, that was so sweet of you. Thank you," Elena beamed at the taller woman. Lola was so thoughtful and kind.

"I hope it measures up," Lola blushed slightly at Elena's kind words.

"I'm sure it will," Elena replied without hesitation.

"I'll prepare plates for all of us. What would you like Amanda?" Lola asked their guest first.

"A small slice of both please," Amanda answered.

"Got it. How about you Elena?" Lola turned to address her roommate.

"The same please," Elena smiled demurely at Lola.

"Coming right up," Lola said as she grabbed the bag from the desk and headed to the kitchen with it.

Elena's eyes followed Lola, watching her sweet ass shift under her tight jeans as she walked. When she finally looked back over at Amanda she realized the attorney had been watching her watch Lola.

Amanda chose not to comment on Elena's obvious ogling of Lola but she did have a related question for her friend. "So, do you identify as bisexual, pansexual or is this an inappropriate question for me to ask you?"

"Not inappropriate at all. I don't really identify as either but I am sexually attracted to men and women. I've only had relationships with men so far but that could change one day," Elena answered Amanda's question as well as she could.

"I must admit, I have thought about what it would be like to sleep with a woman but have never acted on it. I did have a crush on my college roommate but she was very straight so that never went anywhere," Amanda wasn't entirely sure why she was telling Elena this but she felt comfortable talking to her and was certain Elena wouldn't judge her for anything she said.

"Well, I can only speak for myself on the subject and I find sex with women to be absolutely incredible," Elena told Amanda.

"What about you Lola, what are your thoughts on sex with men versus women?" Amanda asked the taller woman who was handing her a plate with two small slices of pie on it.

"I've only slept with three people, two men and one woman, so there isn't a large comparison group but sleeping with Elena has been the best sex I've had to date," Lola licked her lips as she handed Elena her dessert plate.

"I'm the first woman you've slept with?" Elena asked incredulously.

"First and only so far," Lola confirmed.

"Wow, that's surprising news because you sure seemed like you knew exactly what you were doing and it was incredible," Elena was a bit in awe at Lola's natural skill in that department.

"I had been fantasizing about having sex with you for almost a month before we actually did it and I have quite a vivid imagination so maybe that factored in," Lola grabbed her own plate off the counter and joined Amanda on the couch.

Amanda started laughing uncontrollably, prompting Lola and Elena to stare at her. "What's so funny? Lola asked the attractive woman seated next to her.

Once Amanda was able to get her laughter under control, she answered Lola's question. "I was just thinking how this is definitely the oddest and most interesting topic of conversation I've ever experienced on Thanksgiving."

Elena and Lola both laughed at how true that was for them as well. "It certainly beats family bickering," Lola said as she dug into her pie.

Amanda and Elena both took a bite of the sweet potato pie and moaned approvingly in unison. Lola felt a strong pull in her stomach at the unintentionally sexual sounds her friends released upon tasting her pie.

"Lola, your pie is absolutely heavenly," Elena gushed before shoveling another bite into her mouth.

"I second that Lola, it's truly divine," Amanda said as she forked into the sticky pecan pie. Pecan was her favorite of all the pies and given how great Lola's sweet potato pie was, she had high hopes for her pecan pie.

"Thanks guys, I'm happy you like it," Lola said appreciatively.

Amanda brought a bite of pecan pie to her mouth and slid it inside. She chewed the gooey goodness slowly, savoring the deliciousness. "Holy mother of god Lola. This is the best pecan pie I've ever had," Amanda said before taking another bite.

Lola smiled as she chewed the pie in her mouth. She loved getting compliments on her food in general but she was especially loving the ones she was receiving right now from the two gorgeous women eating her pie. She popped the last bite of her slice of pecan pie into her mouth and set her plate on the coffee table.

Amanda took her last bite and set her plate next to Lola's before sitting back to enjoy the final bite. When she finished she looked at Lola and noticed she had some pie filling on her face. "Lola, you have a little pie right here," she said as she touched her own face.

"Oh, thanks Amanda," Lola said as she brought her finger to the area Amanda indicated and swiped the stickiness off her face. She was about to slide her finger into her mouth when Amanda swooped in, grabbed her wrist and brought Lola's hand to her own mouth. Lola's eyes widened as Amanda opened her mouth and inserted her finger. She moaned softly as Amanda sucked on her finger until it was clean.

Amanda released her hold on Lola's hand, letting the taller woman withdraw her finger. "I'm so sorry Lola, I don't know why I did that," she apologized profusely to her friend.

"No apology necessary Amanda as long as you don't leave a girl hanging after getting her all worked up," Lola said in a low voice filled with desire.

Amanda paused for a moment before leaning forward to press her lips to Lola's. Lola's lips were so soft and supple that Amanda immediately deepened the kiss. She parted her lips to welcome Lola's tongue into her mouth. Lola pulled Amanda to her until their breasts were pressed together. She could feel Lola's nipples getting hard against her and felt herself getting wet. She moaned when Lola slipped one of her hands under her top and started inching it up her abdomen toward her breasts.

Lola cupped Amanda's breast and teased her nipple to attention through the lacy silk of her bra. Amanda arched her back to press herself closer to Lola's hand. Lola tore herself away from the kiss. "I want you so much Amanda," Lola's voice was thick with desire as she looked into Amanda's eyes.

"I want you too Lola. Please," Amanda put her hand on Lola's cheek and caressed it gently.

Lola lifted Amanda's sweater over her head and tossed it aside. She made quick work unfastening Amanda's bra and it joined the sweater on the floor. Lola bent down and took one of Amanda's nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the nipple and lightly nipped it with her teeth.

Amanda moaned loudly and pushed her nipple further into Lola's mouth after the younger woman bit down on her nipple gently. Lola couldn't have known she really enjoyed having her nipples bitten so Amanda instantly understood Elena's surprise earlier when Lola revealed she hadn't been with a woman before her. Shit, Elena! Amanda opened her eyes and saw Elena was watching them. She glanced down and gasped with surprised delight when she saw Elena had unfastened her pants and slipped her hand into her panties to pleasure herself while she watched. This turned her on even more than she already was.

After lavishing attention on both of Amanda's breasts, Lola kissed her way down until she reached the top of Amanda's pants. She looked up to get the okay to continue from Amanda but her gaze was focused on something behind Lola. She turned her head and saw Elena pleasuring herself as she watched the two of them. "Sorry Elena, I didn't mean to exclude you," Lola apologized to her roommate.

"I'm good with watching for now. I want to see what Amanda looks like when you make her come," Elena continued to rub her clit as she spoke.

"Okay. I'll definitely take care of you afterward so Amanda can see what you look like when you come," Lola promised.

"Looking forward to it," Elena smiled at Lola.

Lola turned back to Amanda and got the okay to proceed. She unbuttoned the lawyer's pants and lowered the zipper, then slowly peeled the garment off her body. She slowly drew her panties down and dropped them to the floor. Amanda leaned back against the throw pillows and spread her legs so Lola could slide between them. Lola planted wet kisses on the insides of Amanda's thighs, inching closer to her molten core. She licked up through Amanda's wet folds, curling her tongue to capture some of the delicious wetness. She closed her mouth around Amanda's clit and swallowed the juices coating her tongue before beginning to gently suck on the sensitive nub.

Amanda's eyes closed when Lola drew her clit into her mouth. Needing something to do with her hands, she cupped her own breasts and squeezed lightly. She was already so close from the excitement of this unexpected turn of events combined with the pleasure Lola's skilled tongue was giving her. She pinched her nipples hard to hold off her release for a little longer. Lola released her hardened nub and thrust her tongue inside her warmth. This pushed her over the edge. She cried out in ecstasy and flooded Lola's mouth with her juices. Lola continued licking and sucking while she rode her orgasm, prompting an aftershock orgasm. Amanda's hips jerked as her body spasmed with intense joy.

Lola ceased her assault on Amanda's pussy and rubbed soothing circles on her taut stomach as the lawyer's body continued pulsing. When Amanda's ragged breathing had returned to normal, Lola moved in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "Thank you for that beautiful gift Amanda. Will you be okay on your own while I attend to Elena's needs?" she asked her new lover as she gently caressed her cheek.

"Thank you Lola, that was incredible. I'll be just fine. Go take care of Elena," Amanda said before pulling Lola to her for a sloppy wet kiss. She leaned back into the cushions after ending the kiss to watch Lola walk over to Elena who still had her hand in her panties. The taller woman dropped to her knees in front of Elena, pulled her hand from her panties and brought it to her mouth. Amanda watched with rapt attention as Lola drew Elena's fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. She found the action extremely erotic.

Lola pulled Elena up from the chair so she could remove her pants and undies. Elena removed her top and bra while Lola bared her bottom half. Lola eased Elena back down onto the chair then lifted her legs over her shoulders, drawing her very wet snatch to her salivating mouth. She buried her face in Elena's wetness and drank deeply as she pleasured her roommate. Lola drew Elena's clit into her mouth and sucked softly. Elena whimpered and pushed herself deeper into Lola's face. Lola brought two fingers to Elena's entrance and slowly rimmed her opening before sliding the digits inside. She began thrusting into Elena as she increased the force of her sucking.

Elena moaned with pleasure as she dug her heels into Lola's back and gripped the bottom of the chair tightly with her hands. Lola already knew her body so well and was putting that knowledge to use. Elena opened her eyes and found herself looking into Amanda's eyes. Amanda licked her lips and moaned softly. Elena's eyes were drawn down to Amanda's spread legs and she was excited to see Amanda pleasuring herself. She lifted her gaze to lock eyes with the sexy lawyer again as Lola brought her to the brink. She held Amanda's eyes until she came and could no longer keep her eyes open. "Fuck Lola! So good," she cried out as her body began to shake.

Lola thrust into Elena several more times after she came before removing her fingers. She replaced them with her tongue, wiggling it around inside her and lapping up her wetness. Lola dug her hands into Elena's ass cheeks as she pulled her even closer to her face. Lola could feel another climax building in Elena's body as she moved inside her. She slid her tongue out and dragged it up through Elena's wet folds. When she reached her clit, Lola blew on the sensitive organ lightly eliciting a low moan from Elena. She flicked her tongue out to touch it briefly, prompting Elena to groan in frustration. The impatient doctor grabbed the back of Lola's head and pushed her face into her crotch.

"Lola, please, I'm so close," Elena pleaded with her friend to stop teasing her and finish her off. Her body vibrated with her need for release. Lola wrapped her lips around Elena's clit and sucked hard. This move sent Elena tumbling over the edge as her juices gushed from her pussy, coating her thighs.

Lola released her hold on Elena's clit and started licking the sticky white fluid from her lover's thighs. When she was finished cleaning Elena up, Lola gently removed the doctor's legs from her shoulders. She heard a cry of delight come from behind her and turned around in time to witness Amanda climaxing. Damn, she looked sexy as hell when she came. Lola felt her pussy get wetter than it already was. She got up off her knees to kiss Elena tenderly on the forehead before moving to sit next to Amanda on the couch. "Would you like to take this party into the bedroom so Elena and I can fuck you properly?" Lola asked the shaking woman.

"God yes," Amanda replied without hesitation. Lola stood up then leaned down to scoop Amanda up into her arms.

Lola turned to Elena, "Should I come back for you?"

"Thanks but I'm good to get there on my own. Your room or mine?" Elena asked as she stood up and moved closer to Lola and the naked woman in her arms.

"Mine," Lola replied. "Oh, grab the whipped cream from the fridge on the way. Okay?"

"Pie is better with whipped cream," Elena winked at Lola suggestively then sauntered into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena shut the bedroom door behind her as Lola laid Amanda down on the bed. She set the whipped cream on the nightstand then moved behind Lola. "These most definitely need to go," she said as she began undoing her roommate's pants. She undressed Lola slowly, Amanda watching hungrily as the chef's glorious body was revealed. Once Lola was completely nude, Elena pressed herself against her back and brought her hands up to cup her breasts. She moved Lola's hair off her shoulder so she could kiss her neck. Lola moaned deeply when she pinched her nipples lightly.

Amanda could no longer just observe when she heard the primally sexual sound Lola emitted. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of Lola and slowly ran her hand up the inside of her thigh. She skimmed over her patch of dark curls and ran her hand down the inside of her other thigh. Lola's breathing became more labored and her legs trembled slightly. Amanda leaned forward to kiss Lola's stomach just as Lola's need reached its peak.

"Please Amanda, I need you inside me. Now," Lola begged the lawyer to fuck her.

Amanda was more than happy to oblige, bringing her hand to Lola's slippery entryway, leisurely sliding her index finger inside the sexy woman. She added another finger at Lola's urging then began pumping in and out of her slick canal.

Elena ran a hand down Lola's taut stomach and dipped her fingers into her folds to rub gentle circles on her clit. Lola's knees started to buckle so Elena wrapped her arm around the chef's waist to help support her as she and Amanda brought her closer and closer to the edge. "Come for us baby," Elena whispered softly into Lola's ear.

Lola was already so close to climaxing that Elena's soft whisper pushed her over the edge. Her body shook violently as she came. She was sure she would have dropped to the floor if Elena wasn't holding her tight. Amanda continued to move inside her as she let her orgasm flow through her body. As the waves of pleasure subsided, Amanda slid out of her and helped Elena lay her spent body on the bed. The lawyer stretched out next to her on the bed and began pressing soft wet kisses on her neck making Lola shiver. She turned her head to the side to give Amanda better access and saw Elena coming to join them with the can of whipped cream in her hand.

Elena climbed onto the bed next to Lola and shook the can in her hand. She upended the can over Lola's right breast and depressed the nozzle, allowing the creamy white confection to spurt out and cover her breast completely. She repeated this action on Lola's left breast then dropped the can on the bed. She slowly started licking the cream off of Lola's right breast and saw Amanda doing the same with her left one.

Amanda dragged her tongue through the whipped cream around Lola's breast in increasingly smaller circles until she finally unearthed her hardened nipple. She drew the nipple into her mouth and sucked gently but firmly. She heard Lola gasp with pleasure when she softly bit her nipple so she did it again.

Elena drew lazy circles around Lola's belly button with her fingers as she suckled her nipple before letting them wander lower. She nudged Lola's legs apart as she kissed a trail down her torso until she reached her molten core. Elena flicked her tongue out to lightly graze Lola's clit, prompting the chef to buck her hips up in response. She licked though Lola's wet folds eagerly as she pushed her roommate's legs farther apart.

Amanda released Lola's nipple and kissed a path down her side to join Elena between her legs. She watched Elena feast upon Lola with avid interest as she sucked on Lola's thigh. A few minutes later Elena noticed she had company and pulled Amanda to her for a sloppy kiss. Amanda felt the wetness between her legs grow as she tasted Lola in Elena's mouth. "May I?" she asked the doctor after she ended the kiss.

"Of course," Elena moved aside to allow Amanda to take her place. She watched Amanda spread Lola's lips apart with her hands then lick her slit from bottom to top before gently sucking her erect clit into her mouth. Elena stroked the inside of Lola's thigh while Amanda attended to her roommate. She looked up at Lola and could tell she was enjoying Amanda's mouth on her most sensitive spot. The chef's breaths were coming out in harsh gasps as an orgasm built within her.

"Fuck!" Lola cried out when she came, fluid gushing from her pussy was quickly lapped up by Amanda. Both Elena and Amanda moved to flank Lola on either side, kissing her neck as her orgasm ran its course. Lola pulled Amanda in for a deep kiss then did the same with Elena. "I'd love to watch you fuck Amanda while I take a little break," she said to the woman with short hair after ending the kiss.

"Is that okay with you Amanda?" Elena asked the woman lying on the other side of Lola.

"Come here and find out," Amanda said with a wink.

Elena carefully crawled over Lola until she was lying on top of Amanda.

Lola made herself comfortable as she took in the glorious sight before her while lazily fondling her own breasts.

*******************************************

Many, many orgasms later the three women snuggled up together under the covers and drifted to sleep. After some fairly rigorous morning sex followed by a steamy shower, Lola made them a hearty breakfast. Elena walked Amanda down the stairs to see her out after breakfast. She had just opened the exterior door when Lola came running down the stairs. "Some pie for later," Lola said to Amanda as she handed her the plastic container in her hand.

"Thank you Lola. For everything," Amanda said as she accepted the pie. She leaned forward to give Lola a passionate kiss goodbye. "And, thank you," she turned to Elena after ending the kiss with Lola. Elena pulled her close and planted a searing kiss on her lips. "Bye ladies. Maybe we can do this again sometime," Amanda said before walking away in the direction of the parking lot.

Lola wrapped her arms around Elena and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Come back to bed with me?" she asked after breaking off the kiss.

"Love to," Elena said before extracting herself from Lola's embrace and letting the door shut behind her.

Not one of the three women noticed they had an audience watching them from the Crimson Lights patio the entire time.

"Hi babe," Mariah greeted Tessa as she answered her girlfriend's call.

"Hi. I miss you Mariah. What are you up to this morning?" Tessa asked her lover.

"I miss you too. I'm at Crimson Lights helping out a little and you are never going to believe what I witnessed just before you called," Mariah wouldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

"Sounds juicy. Spill," Tessa said as she flopped down onto the bed in her hotel room.

"Well, this is going to sound crazy but I'm fairly certain Lola and Elena had a threesome with Amanda last night," Mariah told her beloved.

"No fucking way!" Tessa said incredulously as she sat up, eyes wide with shock.

"Way," Mariah responded simply because it was a lot to process.

"Tell me everything you saw," Tessa implored her girlfriend to give her all the details.


	4. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is all over the place, it got away from me. Also, there is some recreational drug use in this chapter (weed).

"Hi Lola. Come on in," Mariah greeted her friend enthusiastically at her front door.

"Hi Mariah. I brought wine," Lola smiled as she wiggled the bottle in her hand. She hugged Mariah as she stepped inside. "Hi Tessa," she said when she spied her in the kitchen while embracing Mariah.

"Hi Lola," Tessa said as she walked into the living space. Mariah released Lola and shut the door behind her. Tessa pulled Lola in for a heartfelt hug. She hadn't seen her friend for a while because she'd been out of town playing shows. "It's so good to see you. I missed the hell out of you," Tessa said when she pulled away from Lola.

"I've missed you so much Tessa. We have a lot to catch up on," Lola told her friend as she handed her the bottle of wine then took off her jacket.

"Let me take that from you," Mariah held her hand out for Lola's jacket.

"Thanks," Lola handed Mariah the jacket. "So, do you guys want to get right to it or relax and catch up first?" Lola asked her friends.

"It's up to you. Or, we can do both at the same time. Unless you think we wouldn't be able to handle that," Mariah said after hanging Lola's jacket up.

"Both works for me. Did you get everything on the list?" Lola asked Mariah.

"Yes, we are all ready to go," Mariah confirmed the items had been secured.

"Okay, let's get started," Lola said as she headed toward the kitchen. "Step number one is always wash your hands first," she stepped up to the kitchen sink to do just that. Mariah used the bathroom sink and Tessa used the kitchen sink after Lola was done. "You've already got things laid out ready to go. Nice initiative ladies," Lola said appreciatively.

"That was all Tessa. She's super gung ho about this but I'm still afraid my involvement will ruin everything," Mariah admitted to the chef.

"Mariah, I know you can cook so don't worry. Just because you haven't made empanadas before, don't assume they won't turn out right. Besides, I'm an excellent teacher so you can't miss," Lola winked at Mariah then clapped her hands together. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, put us to work," Tessa said happily.

"First, let's boil the water for the dough," Lola gave the instruction and watched Mariah start the microwave.

"I told you Tessa was jazzed about this. The water is already in there," Mariah said with a smirk. Her girlfriend was so cute when she was excited about something.

"I love it. Grab the butter and salt," Lola gave the next instruction. Mariah opened the fridge and pulled out the butter. Tessa grabbed the salt off a shelf.

Over the course of the next hour, Lola showed the women how to prepare the dough and then the beef filling. Tessa filled her friend in on her time on the road while they prepared the food. Once the beef filling joined the dough in the fridge they had about fifteen minutes before they would be ready to start putting the empanadas together. Tessa figured now would be a good time to get to the topic she and Mariah wanted desperately to talk about, "So Lola, how's everything going having Elena as a roommate?"

"Fantastic. We get along really well and it's nice having some company when both our busy schedules allow for us to be there at the same time," Lola's face lit up as she talked about Elena.

"That's great to hear Lola. Do the two of you cook together?" Mariah asked and wondered why Tessa shot her a strange look afterward.

"Not really but I cook for us a lot. Cooking isn't really Elena's thing," Lola answered with a shrug.

"Oh? What is Elena's thing?" Tessa asked as she grabbed three wine glasses off the shelf and placed them on the counter.

"Hmmm....probably yoga. She does that a lot," Lola smiled as her mind drifted to Elena bending herself into all kinds of tantalizing positions in their living room.

"Lola? Hello? You okay?" Tessa waved her hand in front of her friend's face trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Lola focused her attention on Tessa.

"I asked if you wanted some wine now or if you want to wait until we eat?" Tessa knew that look on Lola's face well. It was the same look Mariah got whenever she watched her do yoga.

"Now please. Thank you," Lola accepted the glass of wine Tessa poured her.

"Where did you go just now?" Tessa asked Lola before handing Mariah a glass of wine.

"Sorry. My mind just wandered off," Lola said dismissively.

"Picturing Elena doing yoga?" Mariah realized subtlety wasn't going to work here.

"I...yes," Lola considered denying it but she was planning on telling her friends about her and Elena tonight anyway. However, she thought she would have a glass or two of wine in her by that time. "This is one of the things I mentioned needing to catch up with you both about. Elena and I started having sex with each other a couple of weeks ago," Lola admitted to the women.

"You don't say?" Mariah said with faux shock.

"Why aren't either of you surprised by this?" Lola looked back and forth between the couple. Obviously they wouldn't be shocked to hear about two women sleeping together but she thought they might be a bit surprised that she was sleeping with a woman.

"Because I was on the patio at Crimson Lights when you and Elena said a very friendly goodbye to Amanda the morning after Thanksgiving," Mariah clued her friend in.

"You saw that?" Lola felt a small amount of embarrassment that the three of them had been seen but knowing it was by Mariah made her feel better about the situation.

"Yes. I wasn't spying on you I just happened to be in the line of sight when it all went down and couldn't look away," Mariah took a sip of her wine after speaking.

"Are you going to tell us how you and Elena ended up hooking up and how Amanda fits into that picture or do we just have to imagine how it all happened?" Tessa asked with a wink.

"I'll tell you but don't pretend the two of you haven't already imagined several scenarios," Lola knew the couple too well to believe they hadn't already talked about this in great detail with one another.

"A healthy imagination needs to be nurtured," Mariah responded with a laugh.

"Funnily enough, that's how my story begins. Let's clear the counter and get everything ready for when the dough and filling are ready for assembly," Lola said to the couple. The three of them worked together on this as Lola began her tale.

"Shortly after Elena moved in, I started fantasizing about her. Sometimes I would do it while she was in the room with me and even when we were talking. It caught me off guard because I've never thought of a woman like that before. And, I felt bad for lusting after her when what she really needed was a good friend to help her through her breakup with Devon. So, I pushed my thoughts aside to be there for her. About three weeks later, those thoughts could no longer be ignored. I was cooking dinner one night and Elena came home from a long day at the hospital, clearly exhausted. She showered while I cooked and then she sauntered into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel afterward. She gave me a tight hug and I thought my head might explode. I was doing shots when she returned from changing in her room and she joined me. She was wearing a very skimpy silk robe and purposely getting really close to me until she backed me up against the counter. Then my body betrayed me to let Elena know I was aroused. I covered myself in embarrassment and she responded by dropping her robe to the floor to show me she was also aroused and wearing nothing but tiny lace panties. Oh, time to assemble the empanadas," Lola said as the timer went off.

"That timer has the worst timing ever," Tessa grumbled as she reluctantly opened the fridge. Lola was just getting to the juicy details and she was feeling a bit aroused herself.

"Agree to disagree because I'm not sure I could have handled where that story was headed," Mariah was getting turned on by her friend's story and this was not a good time for that to happen. It would be hours before Lola left and she could jump Tessa so she needed to tamp down her growing arousal.

"To be continued," Lola laughed at the flustered couple. "Let's get these going and into the oven. I'll pick up where I left off while they bake." The three of them made quick work of assembling the empanadas and getting them into the oven so story time could continue. They moved to the sofa with their wine. "So, where was I?" Lola asked the women after they were settled.

"In your kitchen with an almost naked Elena," Tessa happily provided the answer. "Please feel free to be as detailed as you'd like to be."

"Or not," Mariah chimed in. "Babe, I don't think I would survive that right now," Mariah addressed Tessa directly.

"What do you mean by that Mariah?" Lola asked with confusion.

"She means she's turned on already and details might just kill her," Tessa answered for her girlfriend who was squirming in her seat presumably because she was dealing with a wetness issue.

"Well, that's interesting. Was it the thought of Elena's naked breasts that got you going or the image of me sucking on them that did it?" Lola asked in a deliberately sensual tone.

"Yes," Mariah breathed out in a strangled whisper. Tessa had her hand on Mariah's leg and was stroking it lightly which wasn't helping the situation one bit. "Tess, we have company," Mariah pleaded with Tessa to stop stoking her arousal.

"I don't mind," Lola said. "The two of you do whatever you need to do."

"Would you like to watch us have sex?" Tessa asked curiously as she ran her hand up the inside of Mariah's thigh, parting her legs as she did.

"That sounds incredibly hot so yeah, I would. Would the two of you have sex in front of me?" Lola wasn't sure if this was just harmless playful banter or if Tessa was serious.

"What do you think baby? You want me to make you come while Lola watches?" Tessa pulled Mariah back between her parted legs and slid her hand under her sweater to cup one of her breasts.

"Yes, please Tessa, I need you to touch me," Mariah was fully aroused at this point, she was beyond reasonable thought so it was a good thing she and Tessa had discussed this possibility before Lola arrived. Tessa gave her boob a tender squeeze before moving her hands down to her pants and undoing them.

Tessa slid her hand into Mariah's underwear and delved into her abundant wetness. She locked eyes with Lola as she rubbed Mariah's clit and could see her friend was also aroused. Mariah moaned as Tessa fingered her to the brink of an orgasm and then she sent her lover over the edge with a gentle bite on the neck.

"Fuck Tessa!" Mariah cried out when she came.

Tessa pulled her hand from Mariah's pants and was going to lick her fingers but noticed Lola hungrily eyeing them. "Would you like to taste her?" she asked as she held her fingers out toward Lola. Her friend nodded her head like she was in a trance then leaned forward to take her fingers into her mouth. Lola sucked her fingers greedily, swirling her tongue around them to get every drop of Mariah off. Tessa was about to ask Lola if she'd like to join them when the timer went off. "Okay, me and that timer are officially in a fight now," she declared in frustrated defeat.

"You two stay here and do what you will. I'll get the empanadas out of the oven," Lola chuckled softly but she was just as frustrated by that damn timer. She stood up and went into the kitchen, leaving Tessa and Mariah on the sofa.

Mariah turned to face Tessa and whispered to her, "Are you absolutely sure you're okay with this Tessa? We are about to go past the point of no return."

"I'm absolutely sure Mariah. This is something we are doing together that we both want. Unless, have you changed your mind? It's totally okay if you have. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't want to do. I'll love you forever, what does or does not happen tonight won't change that," Tessa did her best to convey to Mariah that she was hers forever no matter what.

"I haven't changed my mind, I still want this. I want to share this experience with you. You never make me feel pressured into anything, it's one of the many things I love about you. I will always love you my sweet," Mariah reached up to stroke Tessa's cheek affectionately before leaning forward to join their lips in a tender kiss.

"I thought the two of you would be naked by now," Lola joked as she walked back into the room. "They need to cool for like five minutes then they'll be ready to eat."

"Great. Why don't you sit down? Mariah and I want to ask you something," Tessa smiled at Lola and patted the empty space on the sofa. The chef sat down and looked at Tessa expectantly. "First, we are really sorry about what just happened. Neither one of us intended to get so worked up but we had something on our minds that just took over," Tessa said contritely.

"No need to apologize Tessa. I said I didn't mind and I didn't mind at all. In fact, it was really hot which makes me very curious about what was on your minds," Lola had an inkling as to what it was but didn't want to assume.

"Well, Mariah and I got to talking after finding out about your recent threesome. Neither one of us has ever had one before and we are both interested in having one. But, we wouldn't want it to be with some rando that could complicate things by catching feelings for one of us. We'd want it to be with someone we trust and feel comfortable around. We'd want it to be with you," Tessa put the request out and hoped like hell it would be well received by their friend.

"Wow, that's...wow," Lola felt a bit flustered even though she suspected that might be where this night was headed. That her friends trusted her enough to allow her into their relationship on such an intimate level really touched her. But, because she cared so much about them individually and as a couple, she needed to be certain they both wanted this and that it wouldn't negatively impact their friendship. "I'm flattered that you trust me so much. And you're both gorgeous so I'd be very lucky to be with you. But, I value our friendship a lot and wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. So, I need to know you both want this with me and that it won't change our friendship. I couldn't bear to lose either one of you," Lola said sincerely.

"Your friendship means a lot to us too Lola. We would never do anything to put it in danger. We discussed this for hours and we are on the same page about it. We'd like to have a no strings threesome with you if you'd like that. And we promise there will be no weirdness between us if we do or do not sleep together," Mariah assured her friend that nothing would change.

"In that case, I would very much like to have a threesome with you," Lola said as a slow smile spread across her face.

"Okay," Tessa replied softly. "I know we were going to watch a rom-com after we eat but maybe we could have sex instead? Unless you're not feeling it right now."

"Oh, I'm definitely feeling it right now but how about we eat and then just see where the night takes us? No pressure," Lola suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea. I'm going to wash up and then we can eat," Tessa gave Mariah a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen sink.

The three women spent the next half an hour eating and finishing off the wine Lola brought. Instead of opening another bottle, Tessa suggested they light up a joint she had been given on her most recent tour. They pulled out the sofa bed and made themselves comfortable on it. Tessa put Prince's 'Loring Park Sessions '77' on at a fairly low setting so they could talk at regular volume. Tessa was sitting up with her back resting against the back of the sofa and Lola was sitting next to her. Mariah was lying down on her side between Tessa's legs with her head resting on Tessa's thigh.

Tessa lit the joint and took a healthy drag then passed it to Lola. Lola hit the joint more conservatively then handed it to Mariah. Mariah took a double hit then gave it to Tessa before having a mini coughing fit. Tessa laughed at her girlfriend's impatience. She could never wait the ten minutes for the high to kick in, always had to get there right away by inducing coughing. But she still rubbed soothing circles on Mariah's back to ease the ache she brought upon herself. Some days she marveled at how lucky she was that a perfect partner for her existed and that they had found each other.

"Lola, could I ask you something about the threesome you had?" Mariah asked her friend after her coughing fit subsided.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Lola smiled down at her high friend.

"Were there times where one of you felt left out?" Mariah was a bit concerned about that because she didn't want Tessa to feel left out for one second.

"No. There were times when one of us wasn't actively participating but none of us ever felt left out. Do you know how hot it is to watch two people get it on right in front of you? It's very, very hot," Lola filled Mariah in on the joys of voyeurism. "The three of us were finishing dessert when Amanda made a move on me so I jumped her and completely forgot Elena was there. When I remembered I turned to apologize to her and found her pleasuring herself while she watched us. We all had multiple turns with each other and also breaks to recuperate. Are you worried you might feel left out?" Lola asked with genuine concern.

"Not me. I don't want Tessa to feel that way," Mariah replied honestly as she ran her hand up and down Tessa's leg.

"Babe, I told you that won't happen so please don't worry about it," Tessa pulled Mariah up into her lap and kissed her softly.

"You say that now but what if," Mariah started to say but Tessa cut her off.

"If I feel differently about it at any point, I'll make it known. Okay?" Tessa cupped Mariah's face in her hands and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Okay," Mariah agreed and snuggled into her girlfriend's arms.

"I think I'm good with this. Do either of you want more or should I put it out?" Lola held the still burning half a joint out for their consideration.

"I'm good and Mariah is a little too good so go ahead and put it out. Thanks Lola," Tessa tried to keep her composure but Mariah was licking her neck so she found it quite difficult. When Lola turned away from them to lean over and stub the joint out in the ashtray on the arm of the sofa, Tessa pulled Mariah away from her neck and drew her into a passionate kiss. Mariah promptly deepened the kiss further and gripped Tessa's hips firmly. Tessa eventually remembered they had company and gently ended the kiss. She and Mariah both turned to Lola and were delighted to see she was fondling her breasts as she watched them make out. Tessa turned to look at Mariah and her girlfriend nodded her consent. Tessa smiled at her lover then turned back to face Lola. She leaned forward slowly and Lola met her halfway letting their lips touch lightly at first, then with deeper pressure.

Lola moved her body closer to Tessa and Mariah, sliding her tongue into Tessa's mouth at the same moment she slid her hand along Mariah's thigh. She felt a hand run up along her side until it was gently cupping her breast. She imagined it was Mariah's hand but couldn't be certain because Tessa has long arms. Now the hand that was on her thigh was most definitely Tessa's and she was getting wetter as it approached the apex of her thighs. She moaned into Tessa's mouth when her friend's hand reached her womanhood. Mariah's hand, yes she was certain the hand on her breast was Mariah's now, left her breast to join her other hand in unbuttoning her shirt. Lola worked with Mariah to shrug the shirt off. She felt Mariah's hands slide around her back to unhook her bra then slide it off her arms. Just as Mariah pulled one of her nipples into her mouth, Tessa began unbuttoning her pants. She was overwhelmed in the best possible way by her friends eagerness to bring her pleasure. She tangled her hand in Mariah's hair to pull the redhead even closer to her bosom than she already was. Mariah used her tongue and mouth to tease her nipple into an almost painfully hardened state. Lola decided she was going to follow the couple's lead since they had way more experience than her. Hopefully she'd learn some new tricks she could take home to Elena. Tessa broke their kiss to lean Lola back slightly in an effort to rid her of her pants. Lola lifted her hips and helped Tessa pull her pants and undies off. 

Mariah released Lola's nipple then pulled Tessa to her for a searing kiss. Tessa nodded her head after Mariah pulled away from her. Mariah mouthed 'I love you' to Tessa then leaned in to kiss Lola. She ran her hand up the inside of Lola's thigh stopping just short of touching her core. She pulled out of the kiss to ask, "May I?" Lola nodded and whispered 'yes'. Mariah kissed her once more on the lips before moving between her legs. She gently pulled Lola's clit into her mouth, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from the chef. Mariah rolled her tongue around the sensitive nubbin as Lola arched her hips up.

Tessa turned Lola's head toward her and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She pushed her tongue past Lola's lips and let it roam freely inside her mouth. Lola returned her kiss with equal passion as she clutched at Tessa's shirt. Tessa knew exactly how Lola was feeling right now. Mariah was very skilled in the art of cunnilingus and her girlfriend also loved eating pussy so very much.

Lola moaned into Tessa's mouth when Mariah thrust her tongue inside her and began twirling it around. Lola had intended to take notes but the pleasure Mariah's tongue was bringing her was too distracting so she relaxed and let the pleasure take her over entirely. Tessa kissed a path down her neck until she reached her breast. The dark haired woman drew her nipple between her teeth and bit down lightly. Lola moaned and thrust her hips up into Mariah's face. This action prompted Mariah to move one of her hands, that had been grasping Lola's ass, to rub against her clit. Lola's entire body hummed with pleasurable sensation as the couple brought her right to the edge then sent her careening headfirst into one of the best orgasms of her life.

Mariah happily drank Lola's juices as they flowed from her. Her friend's body was shaking as she climaxed which caused her nose to unintentionally graze Lola's clit as she licked up her pussy.

"Fuck Mariah! I'm going to come again!" Lola cried out to the redhead between her legs.

"Tessa, you want this round?" Mariah offered her girlfriend Lola's nectar.

"Yes," Tessa moved to quickly take Mariah's place and got her mouth on Lola just in time to receive her offering. She could feel Mariah starting to undress her as she drank deeply from Lola. Once Lola's juices stopped flowing, Tessa licked up any that had spilled out onto Lola's thighs. When she was done, she crawled up Lola's body to kiss her sloppily. "You okay?" Tessa asked her friend.

"Beyond okay but I'm going to need a minute or two. I'm sure you can entertain yourselves while I regain my strength," Lola smirked at Tessa and Mariah, who was still undressing Tessa.

"We most certainly can, take all the time you need," Tessa smiled at Lola and gave her a quick kiss before turning around to face Mariah. "These need to come off stat," Tessa said huskily as she tugged at Mariah's clothes. Mariah had managed to rid her of her shirt and bra by this point so it was a struggle to get her shirt off because Mariah kept reaching for her breasts. As soon as one arm was free of the shirt, Mariah latched onto one of Tessa's breasts. Tessa unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms, forcing Mariah to move her hand for a second. Tessa unbuttoned Mariah's pants then drew the zipper down. "Lay down babe so I can get these off you," Tessa instructed Mariah.

Mariah laid back and lifted her hips to help Tessa dispense with the rest of her clothing. She watched Tessa's breasts sway gently to and fro as her lover drew her pants and undies down her legs. "Now you, " Mariah ordered. Tessa laid back, undid her pants then lifted her hips up for Mariah. Mariah ran her hands down Tessa's sides then gently pulled her pants and panties down her long legs.

Tessa pushed Mariah back onto the bed and crawled between her legs. She spread them wider then began licking through Mariah's wet folds, gently at first but rougher at the urging of Mariah's hand on the back of her head.

"Oh god baby. That feels so good," Mariah moaned out when Tessa took her clit into her mouth and sucked it hard. Moments later Tessa entered her with two fingers and quickly matched the rhythm of her sucking. Mariah's moans were getting louder and louder. Her baby knew just what she needed, always, without having to ask. If ever a person had been created just for another person, surely Tessa had been created just for her. The love she felt from Tessa was boundless and so much more than she could have ever hoped for. Tessa hit her sweet spot and suddenly she was floating in a warm pool of euphoria. Tessa thrust into her a few more times after she came then withdrew her fingers so she could drink Mariah's juices. Mariah stroked Tessa's hair as her lover lapped at her opening while she drifted down a gently flowing river toward the end of her orgasm.

"I'm ready to tag in if you need to tag out Mariah," Lola said as she watched the couple.

"Great. Tessa is beyond ready to be fucked but I'm going to need a couple of minutes so would you like to take care of her needs?" Mariah had to admit that the thought of Lola being inside Tessa excited her. Going into this, she had assumed it would be a one time thing but now she was wondering if she maybe had a proclivity for such things. That was something for her to file away to talk with Tessa about later.

Lola ran her hand up the back of Tessa's leg until she reached her hip. "Is Mariah right? Are you beyond ready to be fucked?"

Tessa rolled over and out from between Mariah's legs before answering Lola. "Yes. I want you inside me now," she spread her legs to show her just how ready she was.

Lola climbed on top of Tessa and settled between her legs. She brought her hand to Tessa's wet center and slowly slid two fingers inside her tight slick canal. Tessa arched her back and pushed her hips up to draw Lola deeper inside.

"Lola, you feel so good inside me. Please fuck me hard and fast," Tessa told her friend what she wanted and Lola immediately complied with her request, almost catching Tessa off guard. "God, yes, just like that Lola," Tessa panted the words out then turned her head to face Mariah who was propped up on one elbow watching her hungrily. She grabbed Mariah's neck and gently pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss while Lola slammed into her relentlessly. Tessa grabbed a handful of Mariah's hair and tugged gently while they made out. She felt Mariah's ensuing moan echo throughout her as her climax took hold. Her hips bucked wildly as Lola kept thrusting into her while her orgasm rocked her body.

Lola pulled out of Tessa once her friend's climax ebbed. She licked her fingers clean while watching Mariah place soft kisses on Tessa's face and neck before whispering something into her girlfriend's ear. Tessa smiled and nodded her head in response then Mariah climbed off the bed and went to the closet. "Care to share with the class?" Lola asked Tessa.

"Mariah's getting Blue out to join in the fun," Tessa told Lola as she sat up.

"Blue?" Lola asked with confusion.

"You'll meet her soon enough and I'm pretty sure you'll hit it off," Tessa kept her reply vague.

"Can't wait," Lola was very curious at this point and also very excited for whatever was about to happen. Mariah returned to the side of the bed holding a bright blue dildo and harness in her hands.

"This is Blue," Mariah told Lola as she helped Tessa off the bed and strapped Blue to her lean body.

"Well, hello Blue. I'd love to have you inside me," Lola felt her pussy clench at the thought of Tessa fucking her with the colorful toy.

"I was really hoping you'd say that," Tessa said as she got back onto the bed. "How do you like it?" she asked as she ran her hand along Lola's leg.

"At the risk of sounding boring, I like missionary," Lola pulled Tessa on top of her and brought their lips together. She parted her lips to allow Tessa's tongue inside while Tessa dipped her fingers between her wet folds to test her readiness. Tessa deepened the kiss and soon she felt Blue enter her slowly. She wrapped her legs around Tessa's waist, encouraging her to slide deeper into her.

Tessa sunk Blue deep inside Lola then slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into her as deep as she could go.

"Fuck Tessa! That feels so damn good, please don't stop," Lola cried out as Tessa seemed to go deeper and deeper with each thrust. Soon she couldn't form coherent thoughts, everything was focused on Tessa expertly maneuvering Blue within her. As she felt herself about to reach her peak, Tessa slightly altered the trajectory of her thrusts and the pleasure Lola felt with each thrust was unlike anything she had ever felt before. When she came a short time later she marveled at how different this orgasm felt from every other one she'd had. Her whole body felt like liquid and time seemed to slow to a crawl, almost moving in slow motion. Her mind was serene and the bliss she felt wrapped around her like a heated blanket. She was vaguely aware of what was happening around her but it felt like she was watching it happen from afar. She felt Tessa slide out of her and registered a small sense of loss that was quickly replaced by complete contentment. Tessa brushed a few strands of hair off her face then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Tessa asked Lola as she stroked her hair. Lola nodded her head with a blissfully dazed look on her face. "Babe, I think that might have been Lola's first G-spot orgasm," Tessa said as she turned toward Mariah. "Damn baby, you are so fucking sexy," Tessa's voice was thick with desire for the redhead that was just about to make herself come. She moved closer to Mariah and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Mariah abandoned her clit and straddled Tessa's lap, sinking onto her until Blue was fully engulfed in her pussy. She and Tessa moved together in perfect unison and soon she came hard, her juices flowing down Blue to cover Tessa's thighs and stomach. Tessa held her tightly to her as her orgasm coursed through her body. "I love you so much Tessa. Do you have any idea how hot it was for me to watch you fuck Lola?" Mariah was still surprised by how turned on she got. Once upon a time she was sure she would have felt jealous seeing Tessa fuck another woman but after a lot of work on her part she had finally let go of her insecurities and accepted that Tessa loved her and only her forever. She knew now that Tessa would never be able to get enough of her, that she would always want her, even in highly inappropriate locations and situations. Knowing they both felt the same exact way about one another gave Mariah the feeling of security she had always longed for.

"I love you Mariah. Hopefully it was as hot as me watching you go down on Lola," Tessa pulled Mariah closer which resulted in Blue sinking further into her. Mariah moaned and began riding her again. She would never tire of Mariah's body or the deliciously sexy sounds she made when she fucked her. Mariah was hers and she was Mariah's until the end of time. There would never be another for either of them.

Mariah rode Tessa hard until she came again with her head buried in Tessa's shoulder. Tessa rubbed her back soothingly as she gently pulled out. Mariah dropped open mouthed kisses down Tessa's torso then pushed her girlfriend onto her back. Mariah unsnapped the harness then removed it and Blue from Tessa's body, tossing them onto the bed before slipping between Tessa's legs. She licked up through Tessa's wet folds to draw her clit into her mouth, sucking gently. She opened her eyes when she felt movement on the bed next to her and saw Lola had moved closer so she could watch.

"Thought I might take some notes as I watch the master at work," Lola said softly. Mariah smiled as she continued to suck on Tessa's clit and Lola started stroking Mariah's back. She watched Mariah feast upon her girlfriend with such unbridled joy and Tessa's body was so very responsive to Mariah's ministrations. Lola would like to have that with Elena if she could. Lola felt a fresh gush of wetness flood her pussy when Tessa came and Mariah drank from her greedily. The redhead pulled Lola to her for a deep sloppy kiss.

"How are you doing Lola? Do you need a break or some water?" Mariah asked her friend.

"No break but some water would be great," Lola said gratefully. Mariah went into the kitchen and got two glasses of water. She handed one to Lola when she returned and the other to Tessa.

"Thank you," Lola said before chugging half the glass. "Tessa, do you think I could try using Blue?" she asked her friend.

"Sure. Let me clean her up for you," Tessa handed her glass of water to Mariah, grabbed Blue and the harness then got off the bed to go clean the items up.

"I've never used a dildo in a harness before so there is probably going to be a learning curve," Lola admitted to Mariah.

"I can work with that. Tessa and I will give you pointers if needed," Mariah said. Tessa wasn't big on being fucked by Blue but she let Mariah do it every so often because she loved her. When she did, Tessa always wanted it from behind so that's how she would have Lola fuck her.

Tessa returned with a freshly washed Blue and cleaned up harness. "Would you like me to help you put it on?" she asked Lola.

"Please," Lola got off the bed and let Tessa get her situated. Mariah moved to the edge of the bed facing Lola and got on her knees. Tessa ran her hands up Lola's abdomen until she was cupping her breasts. Mariah leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Tessa pinched her nipples erect as she dropped soft kisses on her shoulder.

"You ready baby?" Tessa whispered into Mariah's ear as she fondled Lola's breasts. Mariah grabbed one of Tessa's hands and brought it to her center so she could find out for herself. Tessa sunk two fingers inside Mariah easily, she was dripping wet.

Mariah moaned into Lola's mouth when Tessa entered her. She broke the kiss when Tessa withdrew, "I need you to fuck me now Lola. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. How do you want it?" Lola tried to keep the nervousness she felt from showing in her voice.

"From behind if that's okay with you," Mariah lightly rubbed Lola's arms.

"Sure, but I um..." Lola trailed off, a little embarrassed at her inexperience.

"Lola," Mariah took her friend's hands into her own and looked her directly in the eyes. "There is no need to be nervous or uncomfortable. We are all friends here, no judgment. Tessa and I will be your teachers tonight. Happily so," Mariah planted a quick kiss on Lola's lips then one on Tessa's. "Now, are you going to fuck me or not?" Mariah winked at Lola cheekily before getting onto all fours.

Lola quickly moved onto the bed behind Mariah and Tessa sat beside her. Tessa showed Lola the best position for her to be in and adjusted Mariah's hips so they lined up better.

"Always check with your finger first to make sure she is wet enough that it won't hurt," Tessa instructed Lola who did as she was told, eliciting a moan from Mariah.

"She's absolutely wet enough," Lola confirmed as she slid her finger out of the redhead.

"Great. Now when you enter her take it slow and easy. Check in with her as you push inside, she may need you to stop, go slower or adjust the angle of entry," Tessa directed Lola.

Lola lined Blue up with Mariah's opening then began slowly pushing into her. She checked in with Mariah as she went and Mariah's response was always the same, "Keep going". Lola sunk Blue as far into Mariah as possible. "You okay?" she asked her friend once she was completely inside her.

"Yes," Mariah replied as she pressed back against Lola. She was so very ready for Lola to fuck her.

Lola looked to Tessa for further instruction.

"Every woman likes to be fucked differently depending on her mood, her partner, the situation, time constraints, et cetera. So, a good rule of thumb is to ask a new partner how they want it or if that makes you uncomfortable start slow and gentle then let her body tell you how she wants it," Tessa advised. "I can almost guarantee Mariah wants it hard and fast but you should still ask her," Tessa stroked her girlfriend's back as she spoke.

"Mariah, ho-" Lola started to ask only to have the redhead cut her off.

"What she said," Mariah interjected, her needs were taking over quickly. All further instruction would have to come while Lola was already fucking her.

Lola pulled out about three quarters of the way then began ramming into Mariah fast and hardish, she was holding back out of fear of hurting her friend.

"Fuck Lola, that's really fucking good but I need you to fuck me harder. Please," Mariah panted out, a bit in awe at Lola's natural skill with Blue and the harness. If she wasn't already aware of the fact, she wouldn't have guessed it was her first time. And the girl knew how to follow instructions because she was slamming into her now, quickly bringing her to the edge of her climax. One more thrust and she came but Lola didn't stop fucking her and before she knew it Lola had wrung another orgasm from her.

Lola slowly and gently pulled out of Mariah as Tessa laid down next to Mariah to rub her shaking body comfortingly. She laid down on the other side of Mariah and rubbed her arm.

"Are you okay? Was that alright?" Lola asked when Mariah turned her way.

"I'm terrific and that was fanfuckingtastic. You have natural skills Lola because that was amazing," Mariah told her friend honestly.

"Really?" Lola asked skeptically.

"Really," Mariah replied firmly. "In fact," Mariah turned to face Tessa, "babe you should let Lola fuck you with Blue. I know you aren't a big fan but please trust me when I tell you that you need to experience this."

"I do trust you Mariah and the euphoric look in your eyes is telling me Lola brings something real special to the table. I'd love it if you'd fuck me now Lola," Tessa turned her attention to the woman lying next to Mariah.

"At your service," Lola grinned and climbed over Mariah. "How do you like it?" she asked Tessa as she ran her hand up her leg toward her center.

"From behind. Slow, deep and gentle," Tessa told Lola just before her friend's fingers slipped inside her.

Lola leaned down to plant a kiss on Tessa's lips as she pulled her fingers out. "Turn over," Lola instructed Tessa in a low voice.

Tessa flipped over and got comfortable as Lola moved behind her. Mariah dropped kisses along her neck, then whispered into her ear.

"Just relax and let yourself enjoy it my love. I promise you'll love it," Mariah stroked Tessa's hair lovingly.

"Are you ready?" Lola asked Tessa as she rubbed slow circles on her back.

"Yes," Tessa replied and soon she felt Blue being pushed inside her. Lola remembered her lesson from earlier well and very attentively checked in with her as she slowly entered her. After taking a few moments to acclimate to feeling filled up once Blue was fully seated inside her, she gave Lola the go ahead to start fucking her.

Lola gently moved in and out of Tessa, setting a steady pace that had Tessa panting and pushing back to draw Blue deeper inside. When Tessa gasped out "Harder please", Lola immediately obliged and her efforts were shortly rewarded when Tessa let a string of obscenities flow as she climaxed.

Despite the fact that she was currently coming, Tessa cried out for Lola not to stop. She needed more of what Lola had to give. Mariah was one hundred percent right, she was loving this so much. In the fog of her orgasm she turned to draw Mariah's face to her own and kissed her deeply while Lola continued thrusting into her. When she finally came down from the high of her orgasm she pulled back from Mariah's lips. Another climax was building inside her but she knew she was going to need something else to push her over the edge this time. "I'm real close babe but I need, you know what I need," Tessa pleaded with her girlfriend to finish her off.

"I know. I love you Tessa," Mariah gave Tessa a quick kiss on the cheek before moving behind her next to Lola. "Keep going, don't mind me," Mariah told Lola as she spread Tessa's ass cheeks apart with one hand while sucking on the index finger of her other hand.

Lola kept her rhythm steady as she avidly observed Mariah's actions. The redhead circled Tessa's anus with her wet finger slowly before slipping it inside her. 

Tessa came hard and instantly when Mariah entered her. The force of her orgasm propelled her forward, catching Lola off guard and expelling Blue. Mariah was still inside her as she had full knowledge of what that move did to Tessa's body. Mariah wriggled inside her to keep her climax going as long as possible. When her body finally stilled, Mariah gently slid out and fell back onto the bed next to her. Tessa pulled her in for a deep sloppy kiss. "Thank you baby," she murmured after ending the kiss. She rolled over onto her back and motioned for Lola to come closer. Lola crawled over her until they were face to face. Tessa pulled Lola down so their naked bodies were pressed together and drew her in for a kiss. She stroked Lola's cheek softly after breaking away from her lips. "Thank you Lola. You were absolutely incredible," Tessa smiled up at her friend.

"Thanks," Lola replied with a little shyness but mostly she felt proud to have made her friend come twice using an unfamiliar attachment.

"I don't know about the two of you but I've worked up quite an appetite. Empanada break?" Tessa asked the naked women.

"I'm in," Lola said as she rolled off of Tessa and got up from the bed.

"Me too," Mariah got off the bed then helped Tessa up.

Tessa went to the closet and grabbed robes for them all to wear while they ate.

After they all had washed up, Lola heated up some empanadas on a plate. Mariah grabbed a handful of napkins and a glass of water Tessa handed her. Tessa had a glass of water in each hand as she followed Mariah and Lola out of the kitchen. The glasses of water were set on the carpet next to the head of the bed then the women climbed onto the bed and lined up so they were all leaning against the back of the sofa. Tessa was in the middle with Mariah on her right and Lola on her left and a plate of warm empanadas on her lap. "Dig in ladies," Tessa gestured to the plate.

"Are you referring to the empanadas or...?" Lola asked suggestively.

"Empanadas now and the other after," Tessa replied with a delighted chuckle. "Mariah and I would love it if you stayed the night, you know, if you don't already have other plans," she wanted to make the most of this experience in case it was the only time it would happen. She and Mariah were going to need to have a talk after this because Tessa was starting to think she might want to do this with Mariah again.

"I don't and I would love that too," Lola said as she took an empanada from the plate and placed it on the napkin in her other hand. "Plus, there is no way I'm leaving without getting a chance to go down on both of you. I'm really looking forward to finding out how much I was able to pick up from watching Mariah feast on you," Lola said with a smirk before taking a bite of her empanada.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lola, may I speak with you please?" Summer asked as she poked her head through the kitchen doors and caught the dark haired woman's eye.

"We're closed Summer. How did you even get in here?" Lola couldn't keep the annoyance she felt from showing in her voice. It had been a long day at Society and she just wanted to go home, get naked and masturbate until she passed out. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to her ex-husband's on again/off again girlfriend.

"I know. Abby let me in as she was leaving. I promise this won't take long," Summer shifted her feet nervously. Being cordial to Lola wasn't something that came naturally to her but she owed the woman a thank you so she was just going to have to suck it up this one time.

"Fine. Say what you came to say," Lola resigned herself to the unwanted conversation because she was tired and a little curious about Summer's uncharacteristically pleasant attitude toward her.

Summer pushed the door open and entered the kitchen. "I want to thank you Lola," Summer struggled to get the words out as they stuck in her throat. This might be harder than she thought it would be. Being nice didn't come naturally to her, especially when it came to Lola.

"Thank me for what?" Lola asked incredulously as she leaned back against the counter. What kind of game was Summer playing now? In no universe that she could imagine would Summer Newman thank her for anything.

"Faith told me you helped her a lot when she was feeling overwhelmed by the kids at school bullying her because of that article. My sister's happiness and well being mean a lot to me and I'm really glad you were willing and able to help her out," Summer twisted a lock of her hair around her finger as she spoke. 

"I was happy to help her Summer. Pretty soon I'll be Faith's aunt and family means everything to me," Lola said with sincerity.

"Have the two of us finally found something we agree on? That's such a bizarre concept," Summer laughed a little at the absurdity of this.

"I guess so but don't forget we also seem to have the same taste in men," Lola added wryly.

"The same bad taste in men," Summer corrected with a roll of her eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lola wasn't sure why she said that, she certainly didn't want to hear about Summer's relationship issues with Kyle.

"Not anymore. I broke things off with Kyle for good this time," Summer said with conviction.

"Please Summer. I predict the two of you will be back together again in a few days," Lola opened the fridge and pulled out an opened bottle of merlot. "I'm going to have a glass. Would you like to join me?" Lola couldn't figure out why she was prolonging this interaction with a woman she could barely stand. Probably just because I'm tired and horny, Lola concluded as she reached for a couple of wine glasses.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Summer took a few steps closer to Lola. "You're wrong though. About me and Kyle. It's over over this time. The two of us clearly have undeniable chemistry but I finally realized we aren't right for each other no matter how hard I tried to convince myself we were," she accepted the glass of wine Lola handed her with a quiet thank you before taking a healthy sip. She sighed as the liquid slid down her throat and warmed her belly.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry things didn't work out for the two of you," Lola said as she stroked the stem of her wine glass absentmindedly.

"Are you really though? I would think you'd be thrilled since I'm the reason your marriage ended," Summer's eyes were fixated on Lola's hand running up and down the wine glass stem. The movement struck her as overtly sexual and was unexpectedly turning her on a little.

"Kyle's feelings for you were only part of the reason our marriage ended Summer. At the end of the day, he and I weren't right for one another. We both got swept up in the fairy tale different sides of the track aspect of our relationship and rushed into marriage. But, I learned a lot about myself and what I want from a relationship after the demise of our marriage. Some of it quite unexpected to tell you the truth," Lola finished her glass and began pouring herself another. "Top you off?" she asked Summer once her glass had been refilled.

"Yes, please," Summer held her glass out for Lola to fill. "What unexpected things have you learned about yourself?" she asked her former romantic rival curiously. She always thought of Lola as an open book. An extremely boring open book at that.

"That I may have been looking for love in all the wrong places or people. I've been doing some exploring in that regard of late and it's been eye opening as well as exhilarating," a sexy smile crept onto Lola's lips as she thought about her recent sexual adventures.

Summer cocked an eyebrow at Lola as she watched the chef run her finger slowly around the rim of her wine glass. The heat that had been steadily building in her stomach ramped up a notch. "Exhilarating? Have you found yourself a boy toy?"

"Definitely not," Lola replied with a laugh. "I have been casually hooking up with a hot doctor though and the sex is absolutely incredible," Lola took another sip of her wine.

"A hot doctor? Anyone I know?" Summer was intrigued by Lola's admission. Lola Rosales and casual sex weren't things she would associate with each other.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Lola licked her lips as her mind drifted back to the steamy shower she shared with Elena that morning.

"Well, who is it? It isn't Nate is it? Lola? Hello, Lola?" Summer waved her hand in front of Lola's face to try and get her attention. The dark haired woman seemed deeply lost in thought.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Lola apologized for drifting off and looked at Summer.

"The suspense is killing me Lola. Are you going to tell me who it is or not?" Summer wondered if Lola didn't want to tell her for fear she might try to take him from her. She needn't worry if it was Nate because Summer had no interest in him.

"It's Elena. We've been sleeping together for the last month and it's been incredible," Lola looked Summer directly in the eyes when she revealed this information to her. The blonde's mouth dropped open in shock but no words left her mouth in response. "Cat got your tongue Summer?" she asked as a smile danced on her lips. It was a rare occasion when someone could render Summer speechless and Lola was tickled to know she had been the one to do it this time.

"I...are you pulling my leg Lola?" Summer was flustered by Lola's words and was realizing that was probably her intention. There was just no way Lola could be that interesting. No way.

"No, " Lola answered Summer's question simply before tossing back the remainder of her wine.

"You seriously expect me to believe that you've had sex with a woman?" Summer set her almost empty glass on the counter as she challenged Lola.

"Four women actually," Lola smirked and laughed softly when Summer's eyes widened. "More wine?"

"Who are the other three?" Summer's curiosity was at an all time high now. She picked up her glass for Lola to refill because she needed more wine stat.

"That's not important but the identity of the fifth woman I have sex with might surprise you," Lola refilled Summer's glass then took it from her hand and set it on the counter with the empty wine bottle. She moved closer to Summer causing the blonde to take a step back and find herself pressed against the kitchen island.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked apprehensively as Lola moved even closer to her, placing her hands on the island just next to Summer's hips. Her breathing slowed as her body became acutely aware of the close proximity to Lola's curvy frame.

"No need to be coy Summer. I think you know exactly what I'm doing," Lola slowly ran a hand up Summer's arm and felt the blonde shiver at her touch. "We're both single and hot. And, I'm horny as fuck. The way your body is responding to my touch is telling me you want this as much as I do. If I'm mistaken, just say so."

"You're...I don't want...Oh, fuck it," Summer attempted to deny her want before giving into it completely. She pulled Lola's body flush against her own before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She felt Lola's tongue slide across her top lip, gently but insistently asking for entrance. Summer granted the request and soon her tongue was tangling with Lola's

Lola lifted Summer the short distance to fully seat her on the island and made herself comfortable standing between her legs. The blonde wrapped her legs around Lola, pulling her even closer. Lola dug her fingers into the top of Summer's ass and deepened their kiss further.

Summer moaned into Lola's mouth and snaked her hands between their bodies to begin undoing Lola's chef's coat. She pushed the garment off Lola's shoulders and let it slide onto the floor, leaving the dark haired woman with only her lacy red bra covering her ample bosom.

Lola broke their kiss to lift Summer's top over her head. She reached behind Summer to unhook her bra then tossed it onto the floor. She leaned forward to draw one of Summer's erect nipples into her mouth and the blonde arched her back as she let out a gasp of delight. Lola sucked Summer's nipple voraciously while she cupped her other breast in her hand, squeezing lightly.

"Lola, god, please." Summer moaned between each word as her need neared its peak.

"Please what?" Lola asked after releasing Summer's nipple from her mouth with a loud pop.

"I need you inside me now," Summer begged Lola to fuck her. "I want you so badly, I'm so wet for you."

"We can't in here," Lola's sex addled brain wasn't too far gone that she would do something so unsanitary in her kitchen. "The couch in Abby's office. Follow me."

As soon as the door to Abby's office was shut, Lola began unfastening Summer's jeans. She pulled them down her legs and helped Summer step out of them, then she repeated this with the blonde's drenched panties. She pushed Summer up against the closed door and nudged her legs apart slightly with her own leg to give her better access. She ran her hand up the inside of Summer's thigh stopping near her center. "You sure?" Lola looked Summer in the eyes as she gave her a chance to change her mind if she wanted.

"Very sure. Please fuck me Lola," Summer put her hand over Lola's and moved it to her sopping wet entrance. She cried out when Lola plunged two fingers into her as deep as she could. "Oh god. Yes," Summer moaned out as Lola thrust into her hard and fast. Over and over until she came, covering Lola's hand with milky white fluid. Her head fell forward onto Lola's shoulder and she sucked her skin gently as her orgasm coursed through her body. She moaned with disappointment when Lola slowly withdrew her fingers.

"Let's move this to the couch," Lola said softly before taking Summer's hand in her own and leading her to the plush piece of furniture. She pushed Summer down onto the couch, seated with her legs spread. Lola knelt on the carpet between Summer's legs and pulled her forward so her soaking wet pussy was in a prime position to be devoured. Lola licked a path along the inside of Summer's thigh to her molten core then plunged her tongue into the blonde's welcoming hole.

"Fuck!" Summer cried out with pleasure when Lola's talented tongue began moving inside her. She arched her back and sunk into the couch cushions unable to remain seated upright. Summer was awash with sensation as Lola's nose sporadically grazed her clit while she was tongue fucking her pussy. The chef was quite skilled at this which surprised Summer but she certainly wasn't complaining because it was the best head she'd ever received. Even the other women she'd slept with couldn't hold a candle to Lola. She was right at the edge of climaxing when Lola pulled her tongue out and clamped her mouth around her clit, sucking her headlong into the best orgasm of her life. Her body bucked wildly against Lola's face, the dark haired woman refusing to relinquish her clit until she made her come again. "Please Lola, I can't...it's too much," Summer gently pushed Lola's face away from her twitching snatch. "That...was...incredible," she panted out as she rode the waves of her orgasm. "My turn. Get naked," she instructed Lola while awaiting the return of her strength.

"Pretty bossy for someone who looks completely wiped out," Lola said with a soft laugh.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be fully recovered by the time you're undressed," Summer promised the woman kneeling in front of her.

Lola stood up and reached behind her to undo her bra then tossed it aside. Summer was watching her with obvious hunger so she teased her by taking her sweet time undoing her pants before letting them drop to the floor. She stepped out of her pants then moved her hands to the top of her red lace panties.

Summer brushed Lola's hands away and replaced them with her own. "Allow me," she said before she slowly tugged the red lace down Lola's toned legs.

Lola braced herself on Summer's shoulders while she helped the blonde rid her of the last piece of clothing. She straddled Summer and her former rival drew one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking it erect. By the time the blonde finished teasing her other nipple erect, Lola was a hot mess of need. "Summer, please," she almost whined her plea.

"Please what?" Summer smiled as she turned the tables on the voluptuous naked woman straddling her.

Lola couldn't wait any longer so she grabbed Summer's hand and brought it to her entrance. Summer acted immediately and thrust two fingers inside her wet warmth. Lola moaned as Summer pumped into her. "More please," Lola beseeched the woman moving inside her.

Summer added a third finger at Lola's request and delighted as her cunt suctioned tightly around the digits. "Is this enough or do you want it all?"

"I want it all," Lola wasn't entirely sure what Summer meant by that but she was sure she wanted it.

"As you wish. Let me know if I'm hurting you," Summer said as she continued thrusting into Lola, letting her juices cover her hand. She pulled out briefly to shape her hand before pushing back into Lola slowly. Her position made it hard for her to get in past her wrist so she slumped down a bit and pulled Lola's upper body forward to give her better access. This move allowed her to sink deeper into Lola which thoroughly pleased the dark haired woman, if her cries of joy were any indication.

Once Lola adjusted to the fullness she felt having Summer's hand inside her, she began meeting the blonde's thrusts by bearing down on her hand. "God yes Summer!" Lola cried out as she rode her hard, gripping the back of the couch to keep herself anchored. She could tell the orgasm building inside of her was going to be major but was still taken by surprise when it hit. "I'm coming Summer! Fuck!" The force of her climax expelled Summer's hand easily and her pussy gushed liquid all over Summer's stomach. She slumped forward, her breaths coming out in harsh gasps. She rolled off the blonde when her body regained mobility. "Damn, sorry about that," Lola apologized when she saw the mess she had made on Summer's stomach.

"Never apologize for coming Lola. I wouldn't have pegged you as a squirter though," Summer smiled at Lola as she sat up then drew two fingers up her stomach through Lola's offering. She slid her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean with unbridled delight. "I did think you'd be delicious and now I know I was right." She gently pushed Lola back against the arm of the couch then settled between her legs to enjoy her dessert. She started by licking up the juices that had run down Lola's thighs before moving to her honeypot. Summer drank from Lola like she was dying of thirst.

Lola tangled her hands in Summer's hair and pulled her closer, seemingly unable to get enough of the blonde's tongue foraging through her wet folds. Summer circled Lola's clit with her tongue lightly prompting her to lift her hips up, searching for more pressure.

Summer moved away from Lola's sensitive bundle of nerves in order to prolong her release. She circled Lola's opening with the tip of her tongue before sliding it inside. She swirled her tongue, stroking Lola's slippery walls at every turn. Summer buried her face in between Lola's legs to push her tongue in as far as it could go. The dark haired woman writhed in ecstasy as she tightened her grip on Summer's hair. She sensed Lola was close to coming so she pulled out and latched onto her hardened clit, sucking gently at first then increasing the pressure until she sent Lola tumbling over the edge.

"Sweet Jesus!" Lola screamed as she came. Summer released her clit to lap up the fluid pouring out of her pussy. When her breathing had returned to normal, Lola tapped Summer's shoulder and motioned for her. The blonde hoisted herself up until she was sitting in Lola's lap. Lola pulled her in for a deep kiss, running her hand up Summer's side to cup her breast. They were both breathing hard when Lola finally ended the kiss. "So, how many women have you slept with because this clearly wasn't your first time?"

"You just took me into double digits," Summer answered as she lightly stroked Lola's side.

"Really?" Lola probably shouldn't be surprised by Summer's answer but the blonde had never even alluded to being attracted to women before.

"Really. I'm just as sexually attracted to women as I am to men but I've never had an emotional connection with any of the women I've slept with," Summer explained succinctly.

"Including me I hope because I'm not looking for anything more than the here and now with you, no offense," Lola said as she ran her hand along the inside of Summer's thigh.

"None taken. We are on the same page about this. I do hope the night's not over yet though. At the risk of giving you a big head, you eat pussy better than anyone else I've been with and I'd like some more of that," Summer lightly pinched one of Lola's nipples to let the chef know she was ready for round two.

"Well, I do aim to please," Lola said with a cocky smile before gently easing Summer onto her back.


End file.
